Magic and a Girl
by moonlightlion120
Summary: Blaze is a 18 year old fire mage when he is told he has to marry 17 year old Quicksilver in 2 years. Will they hate each other? Will they fall in love? Will they cancel the wedding? find out in Magic and a Girl. ( I write on weekends most of the time. I need a cover image!1!)
1. Chapter 1

**SO I HAVE TO REWRITE THIS BECAUSE MY COMPUTER CRASHED.**

* * *

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

The she was. Her hair as sliver and eyes were copper. She was pale and her body looked as if she had never even scratched it once. She as quiet, shy, and look like something bothered her more than anything else. We were to be married. That's what my father said at least. I think he called it being betroved or something. He told me her name was Quicksilver. Her parents had died leaving her with the family company and her baby sister. Her parents had been in a magic fight to get their children back for winning. They had won but they had died hours later. They left the children with two maids and their amulets. Both the children had magic powers like their parents the amulets only made them stronger. The Crystal family all were mages like most people. Oh ya I'm Blaze, I have spiky red hair and tanned skin, I have one scar down my arm. I am loud, bouncy, love people, and I never stay still other than when I sleep.

She was in front of me. Her sister was next to her. By the look for the little girl's height I would say she was 2 years. Her name was Luka. Her sister, Quicksilver, was wearing a black dress that went to her thighs, white boots that went to her knees, and her hair was tied in a bun. Her little sister, Luka, was in a white dress that touched the floor and black shoes. I was wearing a suit and tie, and nice shoes.

She bowed to me and my dad. Her sister pulled on her dress and asked to be held; she got on her knee and whispered something in her ear. Next thing you know the little girl was holding her big sisters hand. "Hello Quicksilver and Luka, I am John the owner of 'Potions to Die For.' and this is my son Blaze. Quicksilver you are to marry him and join our two companies together. I am a lightning mage and Blaze is a fire mage, may I ask what kind of mages you are to are?" My father said so that everyone could hear. "Hello blaze. I am a changing mage; I can change into any animal. Luka here is a tongue mage, she can talk any language: even to animals. I am happy our companies will join soon. Where will I sleep until the wedding?" She said. I was surprised. She was very straight forward, and she didn't look sad because of the marriage. "You will sleep in the same room as my son, you sister has a crib in the corner of the room. Show her your room Blaze." My father said. I nearly yelled. She was sleeping with me!? I didn't even know her way of smiling and she was already sleeping with me. GREAT! I walked up the steps and heard her steps behind me. At least she only had a small suitcase. I walked into my room and let her put her stuff in the corner and sit down. I laid down and looked at her. She looked scared. I wanted to cheer her up. But her little sister walked up and asked to be held. I watched Quicksilver's eyes soften, as if she didn't want her little sister to see her sad, and put the little Luka in her lap. She tickled the little girl until she became read and laughed her little head off. I laughed quietly. The girl could have fun. I stood up and picked up Quicksilver, She was still holding her little sister, and put her in my bed. Then I laid down on the floor and heard her turn off the light and fall asleep. I woke up to the felling of a blanket being put on me. I saw an outline of a woman in the darkness and I grabbed her wrist. She jumped in surprise I heard snoring in the corner, she had put her sister in the crib, and now she was taking care of me. I felt her shiver, I noticed how cold her hand was and I stood up and put the covers over her after telling her to lay down .I laid back down and fell asleep peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thanks for reading my fanfiction. No one knows where I got the characters from but me… and the author of the book 0-0. But in the book Quicksilver dies so…. I WONT KILL HER I PROMISE … TO THE STORY!**

* * *

There was a cherry smell coming from the corner of the room. I opened one eye and saw a young girl in a gray t-shirt and a short skirt on I remembered. The girl and her sister, Quicksilver and Luka. I saw the older one pick the little girl out of the cri and hug her softly. Luka made a bunch of clicking sounds and looked at her sister. So they talk though animal tongue, smart. Quicksilver said "We are in a house like our old one, but the man who owns the house is a rich man that's not dad, and I am going to be married to the man's son so we can have a better life." The little girl nodded. DID SHE UNDERSTAND THAT ALL!? SHE IS ONLY A BABY AND SHE UNDERSTANDS THAT HER SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED?! I like that kid. I slowly stood up and looked at the two. The little girl pointed at me because her sister was turned so she couldn't see me. Quicksilver turned around and smiled at me. I could tell it was fake. BUT SHE HAS FANGS! This girl is an awesome mage and I haven't seen her powers yet. I heard that though their blood line that the Crystal family didn't run out of magic, ever. She if she was as good at magic as she seems, I'm never going to beat her at a fight. "Hello Blaze, your father told me to tell you that we are going to the ring today and that you should be ready to fight me and my sister." She looked so calm. I CANT BEAT UP A TWO YEAR OLD!? I'm not losing to a girl though. I smirked and grabbed my fire whip after changing into my fire proof clothes. I was going to have fun fighting these two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm going to be writing all weekend because I'm too lazy to do anything else…. So review and have fun reading!**

* * *

She walked into the ring. She was looking like she never had a care, her eyes glowed, and she was next to her sister. I was going to beat up a girl my age and a two year old. I felt kind of bad, but I couldn't be defected by my Fiancée and a little girl. I stepped into the ring facing her. The ring was a big bowl shaped area a mile away from our house. I had grown up here; I know you must have the other person down for half a minute before you can say you won. She put her sister down far from her and stared at be right in the eyes. Her copper eyes were deadly; I wasn't going to stare back because I knew I would lose that battle. She smirked as if she had already won.

"Hello everyone who has come to the ring, my son will be fighting my daughter-in-law and her little sister, whoever wins gets something that we haven't thought of yet, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" I heard all my father said. Suddenly I was on fire and running at the girl. I was about to punch her when I didn't feel anything when I thought I would. I looked and saw she had taken a step to the side. I turned and run up to her and tried to trip her but she merely jumped over me and landed in a standing straight up position. Did she just dodge me again? I punched and hit and tried everything but she looked bored. I even roared at her but not even her hair got touched by the fire. They I heard clicking. I looked at her sister. WAS SHE TELLING HER WHEN TO DODGE?! I ran towards the little girl but then I saw a sliver wolf run and grab her. WHAT?! I saw its copper eyes. Quicksilver was pretty good at knowing what to do. I grabbed the wolfs tail and watched it change into a horse and kick me with its back legs. IT ONLY TOOK HER HALF A SECOND TO CHANGE!? I noted she change into a sliver haired animal with copper eyes. So she always had to be that color. I got up and looked at the girl. She was a human with her hair up in a ponytail and she was smirking. Suddenly she changed into a sliver lioness. But she only sat and waited for me to attack. I hit her withal the magic I had left and she just dodged it jumped into the air, changed into a human, and hit me on the head. I laid down in the sand. "She how does it fell to be beat by a girl?" Quicksilver said and changed into a sliver lioness and laid on me. I couldn't get up with or without her laying on me. I was pooped. I heard the bell ring and fell the pressure on my back go to almost nothing. I glace up and see Quicksilver laying on me playing with my hair. "I win." She said ever so quietly and felt her get off my back and saw her in the corner of my eye hugging her little sister. I slowly stood up and nearly fell back down. I felt a hand grab mine and stop me mid-fall. "I got two points now." I heard a girl voice say. I was going to love Quicksilver.

* * *

 **I feel really good about this chapter because it wasn't all about how guys always win. Because girls win most talking battles, why can't she win a fighting battle? ~** _ **Moonlightlion120**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Quicksilvers view

I have to say. He was kinda cute. This hair was always messed up but in a way it looked like he left his hair like that for style not because he was too busy to style it. I love how he was muscular and didn't stare at my figure (AKA my perfect curves.). But when I was in the ring he seemed to be surprised how my sister was such a help. She didn't really talk human language so she made cheetah noises that my ears understood. She couldn't replay unless she changed into a cheetah. The reason that the two got along so well is that since Luka couldn't speak good human, I had to tell everyone what she said. Then we started talking secretly and we could make fun of our parents without them knowing. Those were the best times…. But I should focus changing into animals. I know it surprises him I can change so fast. I learned that trick on accident when I fell off a cliff when I was playing tag as a wolf. I fell off and in a second due to fear I changed into a hawk and since then I learned how to use that power at will.

He saw my sister and growled. Great he saw. I finally started using my magic. I turned into a wolf and stole my sister gently in my jaws before he could reach her with his fist. He was going to punch a two year old, smoooooooooooooooooth. I threw her so she was out of the fire heads aim. HE PULLED MY HAIR… well in this state it was a tail but still. IT HURT NOW HE WAS GETTING IT! I watched him lay down after I landed on his head. That must hurt. So I lay on his back. I noticed he was in pain so I changed into a human so it wouldn't hurt. I looked at his hair. I didn't like that it was slicked back. So I started to play with it making it messy again. I got up and smiled at my victory. I had already told him told him in a way that I beat him so I shouldn't rub it in his face. I walked over to my sister and smiled at her. I heard a trip and run over to Blaze. I grabbed his hand, I blushed slightly, (ya I blush) and said "I got two points now." He was laughing slightly. I was going to love this dude.

 **So that's what quicksilver was thinking most of the fight. No she didn't play any attention to the fight until her sister was seen and even then she thought about other things after.**

 **Quicksilver: To bad he didn't know how strong I was.**

 **Me: ya he is weak.**

 **Blaze: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME PIE FACE?**

 **Me: gotta run Quicksilver, I promise I won't beat him up to bad *pus on her hood and throws light beams at Blaze***

 **Quicksilver: They are childish, well thanks for reading this far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Back to Blazes view

* * *

She carried me. I looked over to the right and saw the girl who was only an inch or two shorter then me was letting me lean all my weight against her, she looked like she didn't notice me on her. "Are you okay Blaze or do you need me to carry you princess style?'" I her a beautiful voice say calmly at me. I looked at her again. She looked like she meant it. "No thanks princess." I said. Then when she was shooting daggers at me I suddenly grabbed her up. Then thing you know I was carrying the angry sliver haired princess, princess style. She was kicking and hitting me but I could tell she didn't want to hurt me anymore so she was going easy on me. "Princess please stop. I want to carry you not because I'm joking around because you're going to have to get used to me bothering you like this." I said looking down at her. She nodded and crossed her arms. She wasn't at all heavy so I guessed I wouldn't have a problem carrying her if anything ever happened to her. Her sister was fast asleep in a maids arms.

"So are you already used to the fact we are getting married?" I looked down at her. She had her arms crossed and I had never seen her look this serious. I could tell by her eyes she wanted an answer more than anything right now. "No not at all. But I think if we get used to each other now then we won't be to horrid when we are married." I finally said back. She looked at me and sighed. I thought she was fine with all this? I saw a disappointed look on her face and I looked back at the road that we were walking down. It was only half a mile to the house. I wasn't taking her back to jail yet.

I suddenly made and right turn and ran. I heard my family yell at me and I felt Quicksilver try to get loose again. I ran faster and went to a hidden place in the forest where I went to all the time. I put the princess down and was ready to be slapped when I say tears run down her face. I had never seen her cry but I could tell the tears were from fear. "What's-""YOU TOKE ME FROM MY SISTER! MY LAST PIECE OF FAMILY! I PROMSIED MY MOTHER I WOULD ALWAYS BE WITH HER AND I DON'T FEEL WHOLE FOR HALF A SECOND WITHOUT HER!" She screamed at me and then turned into a lioness and roared with all her might. Then she turned back human. "She's… My only….family…" I watched her fall on her knees. She didn't want to lose anyone else in her family. I kneed down next to her and hugged her. I felt her tears on my cloak. She needed the tiny thing more the she needed her magic. "I'm sorry Sliver. But I needed to get you away from that jail I have been trapped in for years I don't want you to be trapped there too." I wasn't going to cry. I was a fire wizard my tears burned me worse ten other people's fire. I felt two small arms put themselves around me. I sighed in relief. She understood things better than my own father.

She stood up after me with a look in her eyes that said 'I never cry 'and I like that about her. She could recover quickly and that would always be good. I watched her blast off into a run and I followed her slowly catching up. Fast and has fangs; she's a wolf even in human form. She run to Luka who was sitting there looking like she had seen the worst. Than Quicksilver ran to her sister and hugged her so quickly that the girl didn't have the time to gasp. But me I got tied up in magic-proof ropes. I looked down and sighed. Just great. "Let him go this second or I will use force and do it myself." I looked up and say Quicksilver walk towards us. Her eyes said she was mad and I didn't want to be the one she beat up. The men laughed at her. They hadn't seen her in the ring. Well they will die a quick deaths. She walked up to one and punched him right in the face and he landed at my feet. She looked at them like she was giving a last warning. Boom two down. One came at her. Make that three. "Can I just have my fiancée and leave?" She said with most annoyed voice I had ever heard her have. Then they all turned pale. They didn't know she was my fiancée. They ran up to her and bowed. "WE ARE SO SORRY MISS CRYSTAL." They were scared of her. They must have heard about the fight and me losing. I watch her step over them and one claw shows more then all her other nails; then I was carefully cutted out of the rope. "Bye, humans I have to go." She said in an annoyed tone. Then she picked up her sister and left. I followed her carefully to make sure she wouldn't cut my head off her something. "Why were they coming after you?" She asked me. "Dad sent them out to take me home; I leave home a lot without anyone knowing." I slowly breathed out. I looked down at me feet and felt a hand grab mine. "Cheer up, I bet I can beat you to the house." I heard her challenge me. I grabbed her up and carried her princess style. "Hahaha I know you would win so I'll just carry you instead." She wasn't fighting. The only reason was that she had her sister in her arms so she couldn't fight without her sister falling. I really love this girl.

* * *

 **I wrote 1,009 words. I am proud of myself.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back 6.6  
this chapter isn't planned at all…**

There she was. She was sitting on the balcony looking at the forest. Her sliver hair was blowing slightly but she didn't seem to mind. I walked behind her and put my hands on her shoulders. Then I said "Boo". She didn't jump she just turned and rolled her eyes at me. "You can't scare me. I can hear, see, and smell better then you remember? "She laughed slightly as she said it. I sighed. I can't scare her and I can't beat her. This sucks a bit. But can't fight her today, dad said we were going to a restaurant tonight. "Ya ya whatever. We are going to a restaurant tonight so you have to look like nice." I said to her. She nodded and punched my shoulder, making me let go and I watched her walk past me.

At five we were waiting for her and her sister at the house door. "Why does it take so long for girls to get ready?" I sudden said. I noticed girls take longer than men do. We had taken about 10 minutes then we had waited for the two girls. My hair was slicked back a bit even. Then I saw her. She was wearing a red dress that was too her knees and was tight to her skin. The dress had a cape at the end of the dress part and the rim of the dress was small gold fluffs. My mouth would have touched the ground if it could. Her hair was braided over her shoulder; it touched her hip, and was braided perfectly, her bangs cover one of her eyes. Her lips were a bright red and her cheeks were tinted with pink. Luka was wearing a red fluffed up dress that touched the ground. Both their shoes were black but Quicksilvers were high heels. Them both walked down the stairs with fake smiles. My butler, Zade, smiled at me and pushed me slightly. I bowed as did my father. Quicksilver raised her eyebrow slightly before walking to the carriage. She opened the door and put her sister inside before getting in herself.

 **Ok first off. Zade is the butler. He is a green haired 26 years old, taller than the whole known family (the family you know right now); he is skinny and uses light magic. So think of the butler from most any anime. The hot guy who follows every order. That's him.**

 _ **Blaze: YOU THINK HES HOT?! – BURSTS OUT LAUGHING-**_

 _ **Me: I'll send Quicksilver at you in the next chapter**_

 _ **Blaze: do you know how much I love you?**_

 _ **Me: good boy.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Listening to music and typing… my dream…**

She looked out. She was looking out the window at the forest, then the town, and then the crowd of people. I hate how everyone always was so noisy because I was in town. I walked out of the carriage to find only about half the crowd screaming. I started waking but I was stopped by the loudest screaming I have ever heard. No way... I turned to see Quicksilver, with Luka in her arms, walking out of the carriage. They have more fame then the owner of the 2nd biggest magic shop in the country. Well they do now own the 1st biggest… DAMN IT! I can't win against her. I start to walk again but I feel a hand grab my arm. "You're jealous of your fiancée, Blaze" the old man…"No I'm not dad…" "Yes you are. You get red when you're jealous." I hate when he is right. "Shut up" Next thing you know I was pulling a chair out for Quicksilver and putting Luka in the chair next to her. I sat next to my dad, who was at the head of the table, and the talking began. I talked with everyone, except Quicksilver and Luka; they were looking down at their hands. So I tried to cheer her up. I tried tickling her, she hissed like a snake. I tried to pick her up, her sister bit my hand. I even tried to get her maid to talk to her; the maid looked at me with a lot of anger when I asked her to.

Then came food. She didn't take more then a few seconds to start eating. She was polite, chewed with her mouth closed, used a napkin, all of that. But she ate so fast that we weren't even halfway done with our food. Her sister was finished right after her. My dad gave mom a gold coin. They beat threat Quicksilver wouldn't finish her steak. Dad won't ever bet against Quicksilver and her stomach again. I chuckled at the sight. I guess she is half animal even when she isn't in form. So it didn't surprise me that much.

 **Short. Im to lazy….**

 **Blaze: ya you're lazy**

 **Me: you know there is mre then one short thing, other then my chapater.**

 **Blaze: I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH.**

 **Quicksilver: eh hem *coughs***

 **Me: Welp you're dead …. Thanks for reading this far. =**


End file.
